Breeze Quillfeather
Breeze (full name Breeze Cumulus Quillfeather) is a pegasus pony mare from Trottingham, created by SigmatheAwesome. She is the twin sister of Storm Quillfeather. History Breeze and her sister were born in Ponyville to her mother, Sketch, and her father, Striker. After they divorced, Striker took the twin foals up to Cloudsdale to be raised as proper pegasi. Breeze was treated a little better than her brother, her stepmother not bothering her as much as she did Storm and her father more focussed on making her brother an athlete. However, she was not happy on how they were treating Storm, so when Storm left to study at Trottingham she followed, studying at the Trottingham University of Art to become a graphic designer. Later on she moved to EvoCity for a short while in the Everidge Accomodiations, ending up in a relationship with her friend SezaLi. At some point she discovered her energy manipulation powers, shortly after which she moved to Skystone, where the Artists reside. Recently, in an attempt to impress Seza, they entered an alternate dimension where humans and ponies were at war. The rest of the story is currently unknown, but they have returned safely at least. A little while later the two ponies broke up, which developed minor depression in Breeze for a short while. The two remain good friends. This next part deals with an Alternate Canon. The Final Answer: '' Appearance Breeze has not changed her appearance much since her first rendition. She is a deep-blue pegasus with a long, bright orange mane, and so far has had no clothing seen. Her cutie mark is a sketched pony head with guidelines. Her first model was a hex created by Neros1990 on request. A few other unreleased models were created by Sigma, namely a hot-blooded version (one with eyes similar to that of UC77's Hotblooded Pinkie Pie) and a failed tied-back mane version. Recently, Andrewnuva199 created a V3 model of her with three skins, her standard skin, one with smaller eyes, and another with untextured eyes intended for Sigma to model Hotblooded eyes onto. Personality Breeze is as intelligent as her brother, that is to say very intelligent, but unlike her brother she does not state her IQ being lower than it is, instead opting not to say anything about her intelligence at all. Also unlike Storm, her intelligence is focussed around creativity. Breeze's personality contrasts with Storm's greatly. She is hyper and manic, almost always optimistic. However, she is not as much of a rational thinker, often charging head-first into things without thinking. Like Storm, she is prone to emotional outbursts and is very clingy to those she is attached to. Skills Breeze has a brilliant imagination, which both fuels her energy manipulation and her ability to focus on things. When she is feeling unimaginative she tends to move slower and be distracted frequently. In weapon use, she is good at unarmed fighting, which coupled with her power tends to be a very lethal combination. She has Energy Manipulation, the ability to create pockets of a single type of energy nearby. Unlike Vortex, whose energy manipulation is restricted to a soccerball-sized lump at slightly more than arm's length, Breeze can create a pony-sized lump at a distance of three ponies away. Relationships *Storm Quillfeather - Breeze is Storm's twin sister. She is very close-knit to him, and he often acts as an anchor of logic to her creative and illogical nature. Breeze on occasion finds Storm's firm belief in what is real to be a little infuriating, but despite that she is incredibly protective and cares deeply for him. *Seza - Breeze and Seza met when they were a lot younger and quickly became friends. When she was studying at Trottingham, Breeze couldn't bring up the nerve to ask Seza out, and Seza noticed and asked her out instead. Some time after the Alternate Dimension dilemna, they broke up but remained steadfast friends, even if it could be a little awkward at times. As the two of them care less about logic than Storm, they often do random things. *Goldenfret - Breeze and Goldenfret share a relatively close relationship thanks to Storm's close friendship with Goldenfret. *Darkbadger - Breeze is not particularly fond of Darkbadger, despite him being created by Storm. Storm has forbidden Darkbadger from making any moves on Breeze with an unknown threat. *Torque - Breeze and Torque are aquaintences at minimum. *Talyn - Talyn and Breeze catch on like a house on fire. They are close friends, and often enjoy going to bars for their own reasons (Breeze likes the music, Talyn likes the drinks) and share an interest in music. *Soundscape - Soundscape and Breeze are close friends, although Sound has a minor attraction to her as well. *Tone - Tone and Breeze get on very well, both sharing a like for art and creativity. Breeze finds Tone's shy nature amusing at times. *Gerald - As the de facto leader of The Artists, Breeze sees Gerald as a 'boss-who-is-also-a-person'. She considers him a friend and a leader. *The other Artists - She seems to be friendly with all the Artists to some degree. *Vortex - Vortex and Breeze are very much alike, and as such they get on extremely well. *Agge - Breeze considers Agge a good friend, but the mutuality is unknown. They are both incredibly random around each other. Breeze is very selective in her friendships, only really knowing a few others personally, listed below. *Cress *Berry *Team Vortex *Team Kaiser *Prince Jewel Important appearances Breeze has not made any important appearances outside of her own creator's comics. Her most notable appearance is in ''Alternate, where she takes Seza through an alternate dimension. It is currently incomplete and planned to be redone in the near future. Trivia *Breeze was originally a BLU Pyro (the persona of Sigma and named as such) that had been transformed into a mare via the CPT device. This was dropped due to the shifting canon of the Gmodverse and the artist was not entirely comfortable with it. **Despite the change, Sigma has given SezaLi permission to use the old canon for 'The Final Answer' series. *Breeze is rarely shown by other Gmodders, and is occasionally shown as a ponysona for Sigma. However, the artist states that he will be making an actual ponysona for himself, and that using Breeze as him is no longer allowed. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Ponies Category:SigmatheAwesome's creations Category:Civilian Category:Pegasus Category:Energy Manipulator